1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to trailers and to trains of a plurality of trailers and more particularly to an improved trailer train arrangement that enables the train to be towed from either end. Even more particularly the present invention relates to a trailer train apparatus wherein each trailer of the train has a chassis, some having front and rear steerable axles and wherein intermediate chassis can be wheelless (or have only one pair of wheels), being pivotally attached to the upper deck of wheeled chassis on opposing ends of the wheelless chassis.
2. General Background of the Invention
Trains that include a plurality of connected trailers towed by a single tractor or like powered vehicle are commonly used in factories, manufacturing plants, warehouses, and other industrial facilities for transporting loads or load modules from one location to another.
At times, the trailer trains must operate in a confined space, wherein sharp turns are required. In some situations, the trailer train must execute a u-turn requiring valuable factory or warehouse floor space to accommodate the necessary turning radius.
Various trailer train arrangements have been patented. The following table lists patents that disclose trailer trains and related art.
TABLEPATENT NO.TITLE1,283,591Toy Train and Method of Making the Same1,416,613Train of Vehicles3,185,108Pedestrian Carrier3,288,491Articulated Cargo Vehicle2,190,058Modified Articulated Vehicle3,637,236Coupling Device of Trailers6,193,257Steering System for a Multiple Vehicle Train
The prior art trailer train devices suffer in that they can be towed in one direction only.